Melody of life
by Lexya W
Summary: La vida te da muchas sorpresas algunas desagradables y otras no tanto, que te parece si una de esas sorpresas la encuentras una noche de invierno, como tomarías esa situación, solo es cuestión de opinión...que opinas tu....hay que ver que opinan ellos...s
1. Chapter 1

Melody of life.

La vida te da muchas sorpresas algunas desagradables y otras no tanto, que te parece si una de esas sorpresas la encuentras una noche de invierno, como tomarías esa situación, solo es cuestión de opinión... como verán este fic se trata de una de las relaciones poco fomentadas, Sesshoumaru-Kagura, bueno espero que les guste este fic y este primer capitulo, bueno deje sus comentarios.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Melody of hate 

Con cierta delicadeza se giro la chapa de una puerta, la chapa se giro con lentitud para evitar ruido alguno, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de aparentes 17 años. Vestía un vestido de seda negro pegado a su cuerpo, con lindos bordados color rojo.

Entro y piso con cuidado para evitar que el sonido de sus pisadas la delataran. Todo iba bien y decidió entrar a la sala principal.

"Bien... al parecer no están en casa." Ella sonrió levemente y dejo su bolso en el sofá, luego se dirigió hacia una pecera y vio como unos pececillos danzaban en el agua.

Aquella joven era Kagura, al parecer estaba regocijada por la ausencia de su hermanastro y su padre en aquella casa.

"Que paz...y quietud." Se alejo un poco de ahí y se dirigió hacia un sillón, dejándose caer en él, ella se sonrió y respiro hondo. Pensó que podría quedarse así por siempre, pocas veces pensaba eso con tanta paz y quietud. Poco a poco la sonrisa y el respiro se hicieron más hondos hasta que se quedo dormida.

El sonido de unos pasos la despertaron lentamente, al igual que una fragancia para caballero lleno su sentido del olfato, abrió los ojos rápidamente al recordar que persona usaba aquella colonia.

Reacciono demasiado tarde, ella aun en el sillón, sintió las manos de aquella persona sobre su cuerpo, una de ellas en el muslo derecho y la otra en su cintura.

"Que piensas que haces; maldito bastardo."

El hombre de cabello lila hizo poco caso al reclamo de la chica, mientras que ella trataba de quitárselo de encima empujándolo por los hombros con sus manos. Eso no fue muy efectivo, ya que solo lo alejo un poco de su cuerpo, sin embargo él seguía ahí. Mientras tanto él había llevado su boca al cuello de la chica que estaba asustada y enfurecida al mismo tiempo. Ella podía sentir como él esparcía su saliva alrededor de su oreja y el cuello, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su muslo, y la otra sujetando su cabello negro

"¡Ya basta...maldita sea déjame en paz!...que diablos te propones ah?" Kagura había estallado. Y con ese reclamo, reunió la fuerza necesaria para empujarlo. La fuerza fue tanta en ese instante que lo llevo a estamparse contra la pecera. Un momento después el agua empapo un pedazo del suelo de la sala, mientras que los pequeños peces trataban de mantenerse con vida. En ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo en que los ojos color carmesí se posaron sobre aquellas criaturas indefensas...esas manos...esas manos de nuevo fueron contra el cuerpo de ella...esta vez no fueron para darle lujuriosas caricias. Esta vez fue para hacerle pagar en manera exagerada, por lo que había hecho.

"Como te atreves...perra maldita" entono el chico de cabello lila al cual llaman Hakudoshi...de aparentes 15 años...pero más alto que ella y por supuesto físicamente mas fuerte.

Ella trato de defenderse, pero cuando él la sujeto por los bíceps, ella solo pudo cubrirse la cara mientras forcejeaba un poco tratando de liberarse.

Hakudoshi la zarandeaba una y otra vez , en esa violenta expresión de poder, él encajo sus uñas en sus bíceps, para provocarle mas dolor.

No satisfecho, la tomo con mas fuerza y la aventó contra el piso mojado lleno de cristales, esto provoco que al chocar sus manos al piso como apoyo, estas mismas encontraran un dolor agudo cuando los cristales se enterraban en su carne. Fue hasta entonces que Kagura lanzo un leve gemido de dolor.

"Ya ves lo que té pasa...por no portarte bien conmigo." Decía... Hakudoshi entre risas mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, para sujetarla de su cabellera asegurando así su mirada. El rostro de Kagura se lleno de ira al verlo sonreír cruelmente.

"Maldito bastardo..." Kagura dijo entre respiros. La sonrisa de Hakudoshi se borro rápidamente. Este mismo frunció él ciño, y aun sujetándola de sus cabellos , le dio una bofetada, haciendo que su labio inferior comenzara a sangrar. Con esta acción el chico de ojos color lila se dio la media vuelta, dejándola en el piso, con el labio sangrado, sus brazos magullados y cristales enterrados en sus delicadas manos.

Ella se levanto lentamente, para evitar que los cristales lastimaran esta vez sus piernas. Mientras que daba pasos cortos dirigiéndose hacia el baño para evaluar los daños recibidos. Empujo la puerta del baño , al entrar y verse al espejo examino con cuidado su cara tratando de reconocerse tras aquel violento encuentro.

"Maldito mal nacido...como se atreve." Dijo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una gota de sangre q escurría de su labio inferior. Saco unas bandas para curar las múltiples heridas que Hakudoshi le produjo momentos atrás. Se sentó en la orilla de la tina de baño , tomo uno algodones y los empapo en alcohol...hizo una mueca de dolor al presionar el algodón contra las heridas de sus manos.

"Juro que me vengare...te are pagar por esto" ...decía. Mientras colocaba unas vendas sobre sus manos. Se dirigió hacia la segunda planta de la casa, en busca del único lugar que le daría un poco de paz y seguridad.

Mientras tanto silenciosamente llego un automóvil cadillac del año 78. carro elegante presentable y haciendo distinguido al portador.

Saco de la guantera el control remoto que abriría la cochera...

Aquel portador del lujoso automóvil era conocido por el mundo de la sociedad como una persona reservada y elegante...sin embargo en el ambiente donde él desarrollaba su trabajo era conocido como él mas frió, cruel, impostor y muchas mas cosas...este hombre era conocido como Naraku.

Por otra parte Kagura entro a su supuesto refugio. Suspiro y se dirigió hacia una ventana abierta, para sentir como corría la brisa del atardecer.

"Es...tan lindo...como el cielo se torna de colores pastel cuando el sol se oculta..."

Con la mirada en el horizonte mientras pasa un dedo sobre su labio herido. Sin mas preámbulos se desvistió, quedando en ropa interior, de unos cajones saco un conjunto de pijama hecha de seda negra que consistía en una blusa corta de tirantes y encaje, mientras que él complemente era un short corto, Kagura se movía lentamente para evitar hacer movimientos bruscos, que lastimaran sus manos.

Con el mismo silencio que entro Kagura, entro el conductor del cadillac 78 guardando sus llaves dentro de la bolsa interior de su traje color gris oscuro. Miro hacia la sala donde aun estaba el hogar de las criaturas marinas, destruido y el agua esparcida por todo el suelo de la sala.

"...De nuevo...hubo una pelea ...jum...". Negó varias veces con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su abrigo sobre el sofá. Alzo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Kagura y sonrió un poco con un ligero aire de cinismo.

Subió hacia la siguiente planta de la casa, sin ruido alguno como al principio, se acerco hacia la habitación de Kagura y empujo lentamente la puerta, para encontrar a la chica de ojos rojos sentada sobre su cama mientras revisaba de nuevo sus manos, intentando uno de los tantos cristales incrustados en su carne.

"..." Ella guardo silencio, lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos y regreso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio.

"Ya se les esta haciendo un pasatiempo a ustedes dos, el estar acabando con los adornos de la casa...la ultima vez fue la mesa de centro, ahora la pecera...¿qué sigue, los libreros?...OH no espera eso fue lo primero que destruyeron... " sonrió cínicamente, sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo enojar a Kagura, ella no-tenia mas remedio que tolerar todo aquello que su padre le estaba reprochando... ella sabia que si intentaba oponerse a el, seguramente terminaría mas lastimada de lo que se encontraba.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en ese pequeño espacio de silencio se podía escuchar como la lluvia con un poco de granizo comenzaba a caer. Con Kagura sentada en la orilla de la cama, con su mirada clavada en el piso, y con Naraku en la entrada de su habitación, mirándola y sonriendo cínicamente. Fue entonces que él rompió el silencio.

"Que bien...ya conoces tu lugar...ya aprendiste la lección... mi pequeña pantera salvaje..." El se rió cruelmente, al mismo tiempo que ella le miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio e impotencia.

Ella respiro hondamente, y se puso de pie. Dio unos pasos hasta que estuvo frente a frente. El solo observaba sus movimientos , inclino su rostro para estar justo a su altura y sonreír con un aire de maldad.

"¿Qué te sucede...? Mi querida mascota" Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...olvidando las consecuencias que esto le traería y le propino un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo. Haciendo que el se ladeara hacia la derecha, permitiendo que hubiera un espacio para poder salir.

"No...soy tu mascota...ni tu pantera salvaje..."

Ella se apresuro a darle otro golpe, esta vez en él estomago, provocando que el aire almacenado se escapara por entre los dientes de Naraku.

"Maldita...mal nacida ¿cómo te atreves?" Kagura lo empujo para poder escapar. Corrió por el corredor dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Mientras ella corría, un rayo ilumino el vecindario, Naraku se puso de pie y se dio a la tarea de ir detrás de su ¨querida hija¨.

Kagura se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que su padre comenzaba a bajar por las mismas. Los ojos de Naraku se posaron sobre un jarrón lleno de esferas de cristal, lo tomo y arrojo contra el piso que estaba por pisar Kagura, las esferas de cristal provocaron que al intentar correr, la chica cayera sobre su costado. Una expresión llena de dolor se implanto en su rostro, mientras su padre bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

"Creíste que te podrías salir con la tuya...que tonta eres...nunca podrás contra mí..."

Naraku se acercaba lentamente y ella se puso de pie para de nuevo intentar su huida...solo uno metros mas y estaría en la puerta. Se quedo estática por unos segundos mientras que sus ojos miraban fijamente a los ojos de su verdugo.

En esos instantes todo era silencio a excepción de la caída de la lluvia...y como si fuera un milagro sonó el teléfono celular que Naraku tenia guardado en la bolsa del pantalón. En el momento en que Naraku desvió su mirada hacia su teléfono, Kagura aprovecho y salió disparada hacia la puerta...hacia su salvación...

Naraku reacciono demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba con un pie fuera. Él hizo una breve pausa para analizar la situación, negó con la cabeza con un aire de cinismo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

"De verdad...eres estúpida Kagura...no tienes a donde ir...y a demás la lluvia con granizo pronto se convertirá en nieve...y tu con ropa tan ligera..."

Respiro hondamente y se dejo caer sobre el sofá frente al televisor, tomo el control que se encontraba en un pequeño buró a lado de aquel sillón.

"Pero...estoy seguro que volverás...mi pequeña pantera..." saco un cigarro de una cajetilla que se encontraba en la bolsa de su camisa y con la otra mano prendía el encendedor. Acerco lentamente el encendedor al cigarrillo colocado en su boca, en un instante una bocanada de humo salió de su boca al mismo tiempo que encendía el televisor.

"Por eso es bueno hacer caso de los pronósticos del tiempo...je je je" En ese momento el televisor se encendió en el canal del pronostico del tiempo. Y la voz de una linda chica anunciaba lo siguiente...

"..._la precipitación con granizo de esta noche, es la prueba mas clara de que la temporada de frió ha llegado, también les recalcamos que dentro de unas horas esta condición climatología podría empeorar, ya que se espera que ese granizo y lluvia se conviertan en nieve, les suplicamos no salir de sus hogares sin estar bien abrigados...él pronostico para los siguientes días serán._.."

* * *

Que les parece este primer capitulo seria un honor para mí que me dejen sus opiniones.

Quiero agradecer a mi hna mayor que me estuvo corrigiendo algunas cosas lo sé..Lo se es algo vergonzoso uu bueno como sea.

Gracias por leer

(hna-hermana)


	2. Chapter 2

Buenoo con ustedes el segundo capitulo de mi imaginación, producto de marihuana, analgésicos y pays de manzana y de limón TToTT saben muy rico, delicioso pay de limón…baba seehh bueno en fin.

Debo agradecerles sus reviews, me da mucho gusto que pidan la continuación…con respecto a alguien que me hizo la exhortación de describir más esta bien…lo intentare -o- gracias por el consejo ….Enserio creen que él capitulo pasado fue muy corto….Que opinan… no lo sé, según yo fue suficiente para un primer capitulo, oigan 5 o 6 hojas no bastan? Bueno ahí como el cliente pida si quieren mas les daré mas jojojo n.n tendré que fumar mas marihuana, tomar mas analgésicos y pays….Muchos pays….

Bueno en fin espero que les guste, y les vuelvo a decir que para mí es un honor que lean. Dejen reviews para mejora en lo que ustedes quiera y para que sugieran cosas nn .

(NOTA IMPORTANTE: aquí Kagura cantara….así que imagínense la voz de Koda Kumi…y si no la conocen…pues busquen su música…ta chida…en especial la de "YOU" bueno es la que mas me gusta a mí.

Otra cosa las canciones no me pertenecen… una es de "t.A.T.u" hey ….Tengo gustos raros.

Gackts girl 4 ever /

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los personajes no me pertenecen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2 – Los árboles sin hojas.

Los vapores corporales, son visibles al salir del cuerpo…siempre y cuando el ambiente a su alrededor sea frió…así se podía observar los vapores cálidos salir del cuerpo de Kagura mientras frotaba un poco sus manos contra sus bíceps, para así mantener un poco el calor, la luz de una lámpara de alumbrado publico hacia que su cabello azabache brillara, dando pasos firmes caminaba apresuradamente por las calles frías de la ciudad, sin algún lugar donde ir, vestida con ropa demasiada ligera, y para su maldita suerte, estaba descalza.

"Maldita sea...me lleva..." Su piel sé estremecida , tratando de mantener algo de calor, se abrazo así misma al mismo tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar alguna cara conocida que le pudiera socorrer…aunque lo dudaba de gran manera, ya que prácticamente no tenia amigo…o siquiera algún conocido. Estaba sola. No había nadie quien le ayudara.

No se percato cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad, desde que había, puesto un pie fuera de casa, se detuvo unos momentos en la esquina de alguna calle de la ciudad, el tiempo parecía acelerarse a su alrededor, todo daba vueltas y era borroso.

"_Que es lo que voy ha hacer…. no tengo a donde ir….Y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga regresar a ese maldito infierno…._" Bajo la cabeza, se recargo contra la pared de un edificio, tan grande que tu cuello que se torcería si intentases ver su cima.

La gente iba y venia…de aquí para aya, todos parecían zombis, esperando que alguien más controlara sus vidas.

"_Yo no permitiré que alguien me controle…no más…._" Kagura respiro hondamente y siguió caminado sin rumbo, hasta que llego a un parque. Había árboles ya casi sin hojas que adornaban aquel parque, era una vista bastante triste…con los árboles sin hojas, el cielo negro, las ráfagas de aire azotando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y a una chica abrazándose a sí misma para evitar perder mas calor, se podría decir que los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle la vida imposible a la chica.

Dio unos pasos más hasta encontrarse una banca de madera con soportes de metal, que seguramente le daban una linda vista al parque…por supuesto de día. Se sentó sobre la madera helada, este movimiento hizo que un dolor agudo se alojara sobre la pierna con la que había caído sobre algunas esferas.

"¡¡Mierda….ese maldito bastardo….!" Con su mano derecha acarició la cara externa de su muslo izquierdo, pero se detuvo….al sentir como si unas agujas se clavaran en sus manos debido a la carne expuesta.

El silencio reino, y lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración y la melodía que el viento producía al pasar por huecos. Fue entonces que una idea paso por su mente… "¿_Y….si vuelvo….?_" Sacudió la cabeza y agudizo su mirada hacia su mano herida, podría decirse que Kagura era una chica atrevida en cuanto a no medir consecuencias, pero en esta ocasión, estaba meditando su situación, sin embargo era obvio pensar cuales iban a ser las consecuencias, Mas maltrato físico y lo que más le desagradaría a la chica. La burla de los seres que más detestaba en su existencia.

"_No me daré por vencida…no le daré gusto a Naraku…de verme derrotada, y no voy a volver aquel maldito infierno…"_

Una ráfaga de aire helado hizo que su piel se estremeciera, su mirada se perdió en lo oscuro del cielo…como si esperase que viniera un milagro del mismo…de nueva cuenta se perdió en el tiempo, hundida en un mar de pensamientos…que solo ella se podía aventurar a cruzar. Y fue entonces que la gente comenzó a desaparecer…era lógico ya era muy tarde como para estar paseando, Kagura miro hacia los lados…como si el hecho que la gente desapareciera, le sacara de su transe, miro hacia un lado y hacia otro para cerciorarse que no hubiera mas respiros mas que los de ella. Y…

Comenzó a cantar.

" **out sight…out of mind… out of time to decide… do we run…should I hide for the rest of my life…Can we fly?... Do I stay?... We could lose… we could fail… and the moment that takes… to make plans… or mistakes…**

**30 minutes to blink on an eye… 30 minutes to author ours lives… 30 minutes to make up my mind… 30 minutes to finally decide… 30 minutes to whisper your name… 30 minutes to shouter de blame…30 minutes to bliss 30 lies… 30 minutes to finally decide… **

**Carrousels in the sky that we shaped with our eyes…under shade silhouettes casting shade…crying rain… Can we fly?... Do I stay?... We could lose… we could fail…In the way option changes…chances failed…trace the rode…**

**30 minutes to blink on an eye… 30 minutes to author ours lives… 30 minutes to make up my mind… 30 minutes to finally decide… 30 minutes to whisper your name… 30 minutes to shouter de blame…30 minutes to bliss 30 lies… 30 minutes to finally decide…to decide...to decide…to decide...to decide…to decide...to decide…to decide...to decide…to decide..."**

Se quedo en silencio por unos instantes mas, hasta que sintió algo en la nariz, fue como si el cielo le quisiera sacar de su trance.

"ah? Que diablos…" paso una mano sobre su nariz, esta estaba fría, con una gota de agua. La gota que se encontraba en su nariz, era un copo de nieve, que ya se había derretido. Viro su vista hacia el oscuro cielo, solo para ver que el cielo amenazaba con cubrir a la ciudad con una sabana blanca. Las cosas no parecían mejorar, todo lo contrario, parece como si todo estuviera en su contra, pues que más se puede pensar en esa situación, estas eran las opciones, morir congelada…o….regresar a su supuesto hogar, ninguna de las dos opciones eran agradables.

Ahora las ráfagas de viento tomaban cada vez mas fuerza, y la caída de los copos de nieve se volvía cada vez mas frecuente, que pasaría ahora….tomaría, el camino de regreso a casa, o se quedaría ahí…

"_ya imagino, el día de mañana….en todos los periódicos, y en todos los noticieros…._" Hizo una pausa y una sonrisa triste se poso sobre su rostro, su piel estremecida, daba cuenta clara que él frió se había apoderado de su cuerpo y que esta misma rogaba por sé protegida del cruel clima...

"_Chica de 17 años muere congelada tras la tormenta de anoche….que vida la mía…nunca…podré saber lo que es la felicidad….._" frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza…cayendo así unos copos que se habían posado sobre su cabello azabache...que hacia un gran contraste con su piel ahora más pálida de lo normal.

"pero que estoy diciendo….? La felicidad no sirve de nada, la felicidad solo acarrea mas problemas….la felicidad…la felicidad_….es para los débiles…_" Esto ultimo, lo dijo en voz baja. Se puso de pie rápidamente, dispuesta a seguir su travesía, bajo el cielo oscuro, que al parecer se divertía cubriéndola con su manto frió.

Dio un primer paso sobre la capa de nieve…pero algo andaba mal. No sentía sus pies. Él frió los había entumecido por completo, y por ende al no sentir alguna extremidad, tampoco se tiene control sobre ella, así que …en solo un segundo, Kagura pudo apreciar mas de cerca la nieve que cubría el suelo, sus mismos pies le habían traicionado, era lógico, tanto sus pies y sus pantorrillas habían colapsado... sus manos sirvieron de amortiguador, este movimiento brusco evito que su rostro golpeara e suelo frió...pero sus heridas de nueva cuenta comenzaron a sangrar, dejando pintada la nieve del mismo tono carmesí que poseen sus ojos.

"Mierda...mis...manos..." se mordió los labios para evitar salir alguna otra expresión que demostraba el dolor que sentía.

"No es apropiado que una dama diga sarta de maldiciones" Dijo una voz masculina perteneciente aun hombre vestido en un traje negro, poseedor de una cabellera plateada, que hacia contraste con la negrura de su traje.

"_¿ah, de donde salio…?_" sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo habitual, alzo la cabeza para ver a la persona que le hacia tal reclamo.

"yo hago lo que quería…no necesito que nadie venga y me diga que decir…ni como actuar…" Sus ojos color escarlata se clavaban en aquel hombre…que según ella no tenia por que cuestionarle.

"Y supongo…que estas aquí afuera exponiéndote al frió por tu propia indicativa y… con…" Examino la vestimenta de Kagura. "…ese atuendo no apto para salir…"

"Pues…yo…" La chica yaciente en el suelo, bajo la mirada tratando de formar un argumento, para su retórica, a demás de que él frió había entumecido sus piernas, también cabía comenzado a aturdir su mente.

"yo…yo…no tengo que darle ninguna explicación a nadie…" el tono de su voz se escuchaba mas irritado, de hecho estaba enojada con ella misma por no poder, coordinar bien.

El hombre en traje negro, se le quedo viendo sin decir nada.

Kagura reunió la fuerza restante para obligar a sus piernas a ponerse de pie y caminar, había logrado satisfactoriamente dar unos cuantos pasos, sobre la fría nieve...

Todo se volvió negro.

Kagura había sufrido un desmayo, y caía al suelo como un ave recién disparada, antes de estamparse en el suelo, unas manos firmes, detuvieron el cuerpo desfallido de la chica.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello de ambos se moviera en dirección del mismo, el hombre de ojos ambarinos que se encontraba con una rodilla en él frió suelo cubierto de nieve, su posición a decir verdad era como la de un príncipe que se arrodilla ante una doncella, pero en este caso, no había ninguna doncella delicada y refinada la cual él pudiera postrar esa posición

Unos ojos color ámbar observaron detenidamente lo que sus manos habían salvado de caer al suelo, agudizo su mirada hacia la herida del labio inferior, era difícil de apreciar ya que sus labios habían tomado un color púrpura.

"Dudo que aya sido elección de tu parte, estar aquí…" La fue recostando lentamente sobre el suelo, eso le dejo las manos libres para poder despojarse de su saco. Puso el saco abierto sobre la nieve, después se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Kagura.

"_¿Qué es esto….?_" Al querer levantarla para ponerla sobre el saco, descubrió sus piernas y sus manos heridas. La sangre molida de sus piernas se hacían demasiado viables, como si alguien pusiera una mancha negra sobre un liso y suave mantel blanco. Por la cabeza del hombre que sostenía a Kagura en brazos envuelta en su saco, pasaron muchas teorías, la razón de esas marcas y magulladuras, a decir verdad se olvido pronto de ello ya que ahora se dirigía hacia unos departamentos en la zona a alta de la ciudad.

"No es justo…yo quiero escuchar mi musica... tu tienes el estero todo el santo día..." La voz irritada de un joven, vestido en unos jeans deslavados y rotos. Una camiseta sin mangas color rojo, que al igual que el pantalón... estaba rota y deslavada.

"El hecho de que el único estero del departamento este en mi estudio, y agregando que paso la mayoría del día en él, no significa que lo use"Una masculina voz, firme y fría contesto desde un cuarto que al parecer todo indicaba que era el estudio, cerrado bajo llave.

Golpeo la puerta de deslizable del estudio, como si eso le ayudara ha persuadir a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. "¡¡Pues mas a mi favor... si no lo estas utilizando... déjame a mí. !" El joven de nombre Inuyasha tomaba con fuerza la manija de la puerta y se aferraba a ella como si fuera su vida misma.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el ambiente estaba impregnado con el olor de cigarro y del óleo, en el centro de la habitación un caballete con un cuadro en blanco, solo con unos trazos muy finos a lápiz, una figura sombría sostenía una paleta en la cual estaban vertidos unos colores, negro... azul marino... gris...y colores similares.

"¡¡Si no abres esta puerta en este instante... yo... yo... juro que la derrumbare...!" Inuyasha espero unos segundos que parecían eternos...pero no hubo respuesta...solo el silencio aturdidor que tanto odiaba... "Esta bien ...tú lo quisiste así..." Se alejo unos pasos para agarrar impulso y estampar su hombro contra la puesta de madera.

"Mierda..." Dijo entre dientes. Un dolor agudo se alojo en su hombro izquierdo, con el cual había estampado, sabia que haciendo eso no ayudaría en su meta de escuchar el disco compacto recién adquirido esa misma tarde...

"Vamos….que te cuesta abrir…y dejarme poner mi disco…oye…¿sigues ahí ...o ya te moriste…?...contesta…"

De nuevo el silencio invadió el momento…hasta que el sonido de un timbre hizo que las cabezas de ambos voltearan hacia la dirección del sonido, Inuyasha se quedo estático, dentro del estudio el humo del cigarrillo impregno con mas fuerza el lugar, el hombre apoderado del lugar, había tomado esa mala afición según él para **desestresarse**, esta misma persona abrió sin previo aviso la puerta , haciendo a Inuyasha presa de la gravedad y al ser presa de esta misma, pudo apreciar muy de cerca el piso de madera.

"ahhg...maldita sea...no te hubiera costado trabajo avisar que abrirías esta endemoniada puerta" Le grito Inuyasha desde el lugar donde había aterrizado.

Por el otro lado la hilera de humo ya se había encabezado hacia la puerta principal, no tardo mucho para alcanzar aquella puerta , el hombre volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo, mantuvo el humo unos segundos y lo dejo salir por entre sus dientes.

Abrió la puerta.

"Vaya...pensé que nunca me abrirías...Sesshoumaru"

"Padre..." Ambos pares de ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre los otros, ninguno de los dos mostraba expresión. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que la vista del fumador se poso en el aparente bulto que estaba envuelto con el saco negro de su padre.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta, para que su padre pudiera pasar, el humo del cigarro inundo la entrada y a medida que Sesshoumaru iba avanzando, se iba impregnado el olor.

"No tienes que esperar que yo te abra...¿acaso perdiste la llave que te di?" Sesshoumaru dijo en su inmocional tono de voz.

"Sesshoumaru...cuida de esta persona hasta que recobre su conciencia" Dijo su padre, mirándolo fijamente. No hubo reclamo de parte de Sesshoumaru, él respetaba a su padre y nunca lo había desobedecido...y no iba a comenzar hacerlo ahora por una simple petición fuera de lo común.

Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio y al mismo tiempo que aspiraba de nuevo el cigarrillo, asintió con la cabeza. "No es común en ti que te preocupes por gente desmayada...padre...y también quisiera saber...él por que de traer aquí a alguien desconocido" Inu-taisho miro con el rabillo del ojo a su hijo mientras, dejaba **su encargo **sobre el sillón color caoba que adornaba el recibidor.

"Digamos...que hice mi buena acción del día..." Esto en vez de una respuesta sensata, sonó como un sarcasmo.

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta"

Hubo un prolongado silencio, ambos se miraban, como si trataran de ver las debilidades del otro, para poder atacar por ahí. Solo se podía escuchar el imparable sonido del péndulo de un gran reloj que se encontraba en el recibidor, ese gran reloj hecho de la mejor madera que se pudiera encontrar, adornada con algunos detalles en plata y por su puesto la gran barrera de cristal que encarcelaba al gran péndulo plateado, ese gran reloj era el único que se dignaba a producir ruido alguno.

De repente...

Se escucho un estruendo, acompañado de guitarras eléctricas endemoniadas, parecía el sonido del mismo Apocalipsis, unos gritos de gargantas poseídas, no se hicieron esperar...

"Supongo...que tu hermano se encuentra aquí...y por lo visto..." viro su mirada hacia el sonido, proveniente de lo mas profundo del departamento "...esta disfrutando de esa música que tanto le gusta"

"Acaso no piensas contestarme"

" Tu departamento era el lugar mas cerca de donde me encontraba...eso es todo" Así de simple era la respuesta, Sesshoumaru frunció él ciño, ligeramente molesto por la situación. Aspiro de nueva cuenta su cigarrillo y miro de reojo a su padre, mientras se daba la vuelta.

"No tengo tiempo ni interés de cuidar de alguien"

El hombre mayor sonrió levemente. Al mismo tiempo que Sesshoumaru ya había comenzado a retirarse, de vuelta a su estudio, y tratar ahora de sacar a su hermano. Iba a ser un completo infierno tratar de sacarlo... y su padre lo sabia.

"Te propongo algo Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, viro su cabeza para poder ver a su padre de reojo, directo a los ojos.

"Yo me llevo a tu hermano y tu te encargas de la chica"

"¿Chica?" Alzo la ceja, meditando las cosas un momento, miro hacia el bulto en su sillón y des pues miro hacia su estudio, donde el sonido de guitarras, gritos y por demás estaban hallando lugar.

"_No pienso soportar esa música... quiero silencio_" pensó Sesshoumaru y después miro de nuevo a su padre, que es encontraba esperando su respuesta con una media sonrisa, su padre sabia que había dado en el clavo.

"No tardes en sacar a Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, ahora dirigiéndose a la cocina, probablemente pensó que una copa le caería bien, o quizás iría solo para perderse el espectáculo de ver a su medio hermano discutir con su padre, por haberlo interrumpido en su sesión de música.

Por otro lado, la música había penetrado en los oídos de la única chica en el departamento, aun así no despertaba, pero en su subconsciente ya había comenzado a trabajar.

"_Esa__...música...esa...música..._"

Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo.

Su subconsciente sabia perfectamente que esa música era la que acostumbraba a escuchar una persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

"_Hakudoshi.._."

Susurro entre conciencia e inconsciencia, dentro de ella todo era negro...de repente se proyecta la figura de Hakudoshi , esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

Al igual que sus oídos fueron llenados con la música, su sentido del olfato, ayo algo peculiar en el

ambiente, algo que también le hacia recordar a un ser despreciable.

El humo del cigarro.

Ese maldito humo le recordaba al ser que mas odiaba en su existencia, ese humo hizo despertar en su inconsciente los mas horribles recuerdos, ese humo…

"_Naraku…"_

Con toda su alma intento despertar, rogando al cielo que al abrir los ojos no estuviera la figura de Naraku, pero…el humo del cigarro y la música, le daban a entender a la chica que se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar, en ese hoyo de perdición, que algunos llamaban hogar.

"oh…no…estoy de vuelta en este miserable lugar…" Aunque su subconsciente estaba lidiando con esta paranoia, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a responder, sudor frió…temblores… expresiones llenas de miedo y dolor… "_Que es lo que me…_" Trago saliva. "_me…me…hirán a hacer…"_

En su mente se proyectaban imágenes…recuerdos…imaginación misma…todo lo que le harían….

Sus abominables rostros…sonriendo y deleitándose en su dolor…pidiendo mas de su sufrimiento…solo para satisfacerse…

Llego el pánico. Y se levanto gritando.

Ho que les pareció…este segundo capitulo…espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas…bueno como sea no s vemos en el tercer capitulo…no se lo pierdan…jojojo Pays….muchos pays… X3

Hey de pasada….dejen sus reviews…porfaaa. Es lo que me motiva a escribir…¬¬ y además el hecho de no tener nada que hacer…lo bueno que traigo a la chikis (mi laptop) a todas partes últimamente…y también Leonore (mi computadora de escritorio) me ayuda mucho…aunque luego me distrae con unos videos que tiene escondidos…ah creo que me desvié… dejen sus Reviews…. .


	3. Chapter 3

Y traído directamente de mi retorcida imaginación…luces ¡¡el capitulo 3! ovación ¬¬ sonido de grillito deee a quien engaño…yo sola hago la maroma….TT y nadie me aplaude…pero…eso importa..? NOOOO XP en estos momento tengo el autoestima algo elevada…a quien engaño… ¡¡me estoy muriendooo!

Para empezar quiero disculparme para haberme tardado mucho en subir el capitulo, no fue por falta de marihuana, peyote, analgésicos y pays…de echo esas cosas me ayudaron a sobrevivir, bueno en fin. Es que estaba atravesando por un depresión post muerte, quizá no les interesa, la verdad es que se que no les interesa, pero tengo que dar explicaciones, bueno, estuve deprimida por un mes, y sin escribir en todo ese tiempo, bueno a decir verdad solo escribía poemas tétricos acerca de mi muerte, en fin. Después de medio superada la depresión, me metieron a cursos de matemáticas XP odio las matemáticas después de terminar los cursos, comenzaba mi horario de escuela normal, después de salir de la prepa, hay días , que me quedo hasta la nueve de la noche, llego a mi casa como a las 10 o 10:30 de la noche, después de eso hago mi tarea y me duermo como a las 3 o cuatro de mañana, me despierto a las 8 y comienza todo de nuevo. TT de verdad, solo podía escribir en ratitos de 5 min.,

En fin, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, fueron un factor importante para escribir después de mi depresión, bueno en fin sigo deprimidas pero no tanto como los primeros días.

Bueno en cuanto al fic, me alegra mucho que le aya gustado el sadismo, por lo visto tengo lectores sádicos así que tendré que ponerle sadismo a todo…incluso creo que le tendré que poner sadismo en los lemons X3…jaja pensaron que este fic iba a ser un fic sin malicia…jaja pues noooo tendrá varias escenas lemon jojojo que opinan ¿quieren escenas sadomasoquistas? talvez este capitulo aya algún desliz lemon…o talvez no…tendrán que leer para averiguar X3.

Quiero agradecer a ustedes lo lectores que me hacen feliz y me motivan a escribir.

Arigatou.

Oe otra cosa kazehimekagura-san…te lo pido de rodillas, continua con el fic de love to hate, onegai…TT me estas matando…quiero saber que sigue… por favor…

Gackts girl 4 ever /

--------------------------

Capitulo 3. Mascada manchada de sangre

Su grito lleno el departamento, su grito se oyó mas allá de la música apocalíptica, su grito hizo que lo hombres dirigieran su vista hacia el origen del mismo. Su grito era desgarrador.

Le tomo unos segundos ver que aquel lugar, no era lo que ella temía…era..un lugar que no conocía, yeso, no mejoraba las cosas.

"_DONDE…DONDE…ESTOY…_" Volteaba rápidamente la cabeza para un lado y para otro como si fuera un pajarillo en busca de algo, en busca de Naraku o Hakudoshi. Trataba de encontrar a los dueños de sus peores pesadillas…pero no estaba. Fue hasta entonces que se calmo. La música ya había cesado hacia unos cuantos segundos, dejando al descubierto unas voces que no conocía y que poco a poco se acercaban.

"Que demonios fue eso…¿habrá sido parte de mi música?..." Inuyasha se quedo de pie en la entrada del estudio con su disco en mano, mientras que si padre se dirigía hacia el origen del grito. "Hey…padre..de seguro que tu sabes que fue ese grito…Hey…hey espera contéstame" El chico fue detrás de padre, para recibir alguna respuesta.

Sobre la barra de un pequeño bar, se quedo solitario un trago a medio terminar, ya que Sesshoumaru camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Su rostro, no mostraba expresión alguna, parecía como una estatua de de algún adonis, en efecto el era un adonis, sin embargo era un adonis de hielo, el caminaba tranquilo y seguro a la vez, como si ese grito no le hubiera sorprendido en lo mas mínimo.

El corazón bombeaba rápidamente la sangré, todo daba vueltas y era borroso, ya que aun no se estabilizaba del todo. Mil ideas cruzaron por su mente, y una de ellas era que probablemente Naraku y Hakudoshi la habían encontrado y metido en un lugar diferente

Para hacerle creer que se había librado... y para que de la nada, llegaran a donde ella se encontraba, para ver su rostro de desilusión y posteriormente hacerla pagar... si... ideas parecidas cruzaban por su mente. Tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos apresurado y también por una voz conocida...

Volteo rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz y fue cuando, dejos de temer un poco, y fue cuando lo vio.

Vio a un ex-compañero de clase, nunca espero esto que aquel chico que molestaba de vez en cuando, estuviera aquí...

"Inuyasha?" Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron mas de lo normal, si definitivamente, los dioses se habían puesto en su contra. Ella sabia perfectamente que Inuyasha no descansaría para tratar de sacarla de quicio, como usualmente lo hacia durante el periodo de escuela.

"¿Hnnnn?" Inuyasha volteo hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, usualmente no prestaría atención si se tratara de alguien conocido, pero esta vez el sonido de esa voz le era familiar y extraña a la vez. ojos muy abiertos. Esa fue su reacción al ver a una de sus perores pesadillas.

Tanto como Inu-taisho y su hijo mayor, alzaron una ceja al ver que Inuyasha era conocido por la chica, hasta ahora desconocida por ambos.

"Ka…Kagura… que demonios estas haciendo aquí maldita desgraciada" Por costumbre, Inuyasha tomo una posición de combate.

"Jum…no me rebajare a seguir mis impulsos y pelear contigo…" Kagura cerro los ojos y volteo la cabeza, en son de desplante. Ella sabia perfectamente que no se encontraba en condiciones de sostener una pelea con Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, estaba en las sombras observando todo, aspiro de nuevo su cigarrillo dejando salir el humo por entre los dientes, no tenia intención de intervenir. No era su problema, miro de reojo a su padre que estaba en medio de los dos jóvenes.

"_Perdida de tiempo…_" Se alejo sin ruido hacia su estudio a detener esa música infernal.

"¡¡NO SEAS COBARDE!" Inuyasha le grito a la aun aturdida chica, mientras tanto ella abrió lentamente los ojos y un rojo intenso y punzante se posaran sobre los ojos dorados, de Inuyasha. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del chico de cabello color plata, ya había visto esa mirada antes, era la misma mirada que Kagura tubo momentos antes de mandar a toda una pandilla al hospital. Esa mirada…era idéntica a la de Naraku…había que admitirlo, Kagura seguía siendo su hija, y por consiguiente había heredado esa mirada que encerraba, planes siniestros y maldad.

Por otro lado la mente de Kagura había olvidado lo lastimado que se encontraba su cuerpo, solo recordó, que en repetidas ocasiones, esos seres desgraciados que tanto odiaba la habían llamado cobarde…desgraciadamente, eso hacia que Kagura perdiera el control. Eso era algo que ella misma repudiaba…perder el control de si.

Kagura se puso lentamente en posición de combate, sus movimientos parecían pesados y lentos, como si se tratara de un zombi, al apretar sus puños hizo que los cristales se enterraran aun mas haciendo que sus manos volvieran a sangrar. El cabello en su cara le estorbaba, así que con una manos hizo los mechones a un lado, manchando así su cara de sangre, haciéndola ver mas intimidante.

Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente, con un poco de incertidumbre, no estaba seguro de la cantidad de huesos rotos que tendría, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se había comenzado a tensar, solo con recordar aquella pela en la que Kagura había demostrado que era una excelente luchadora, y esa misma luchadora se encontraba frente a el dispuesta a acabar con el, sin impórtale nada.

"Inuyasha…" susurro Kagura entre dientes, su mirada aun seguía perforando los ojos de Inuyasha. Ahora todo estaba quieto, y la música ya había cesado. De nueva cuenta el único sonido que se podía apreciar era el sonido del reloj de madera.

Kagura estaba decida a atacar a su oponente…apretó aun mas los puños, haciendo que sangraran mas… el dolor crecía, pero a ella no le importaba, a decir verdad, le gustaba el dolor mezclado con la adrenalina...es tan placentero…bueno…desde su punto de vista, muchos la hubieran juzgado de enferma. Si eso era otra cosa que había heredado de su queridísimo padre…el amor al dolor…

"Con que tu nombre es Kagura…" Los ojos de Kagura se desviaron hacia el hombre mayor, esto hizo que bajara un poco la guardia. "…muy bien Kagura…no crees que tus manos ya recibieron bastante maltrato como para que las sigas maltratando?"

"Hnnn?" solo fue un segundo en el que Kagura le dedico atención al hombre quien la había salvado. Grave error. Inuyasha aprovecho la distracción de la chica, para lazar el primer ataque. Un puñetazo. Por la fuerza, el cuerpo de Kagura se ladeo hacia un lado. Los ojos de esta misma se mostraban serenos y en sus labios carmesí se poso una leve sonrisa.

"Inuyasha" La voz firme de su padre entono con un aire molesto. Este mismo miraba a Kagura con asombro. Una chica normal se hubiera estrellado contra el piso. No hubo mas desperdicio de tiempo. Kagura hizo un movimiento veloz, con la gracia de un felino y la fuerza necesaria para derribar, Inuyasha fue atacado por una estampida de patadas y golpes secos.

"Hey…tu..basta…auch" Inuyasha sabia perfectamente que si se atrevía a volver a tocar a Kagura su padre lo eliminaría literalmente…pero ese tormento no duro mucho…el cuerpo de Kagura había llegado a su limite…y si continuaba, llegaría al frenesí.

Desde las sombras Sesshoumaru observo parte del confortamiento. Quizás para asegurarse que sus costosos adornos no sufrieran daño.

Hubo otro silencio prolongado…Inuyasha estaba con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a Kagura, la respiración de esta se había vuelto agitada y pesada a la vez, había sido demasiado para su cuerpo lastimado. Por su parte Kagura estaba luchando con las fuerzas que le quedaban, para poder mantenerse de pie. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo…el cuerpo de Kagura hizo paro total y se desplomo en el piso, embarrándolo de sangre saliente de sus manos.

"…sabia que eras salvaje…pero golpear a una mujer?…" Dijo Sesshoumaru, con su usual modo de hablar, se acerco lentamente a la escena, con alcohol y vendas en mano.

Momentos antes Inu-taisho había tomado el cuerpo de Kagura y lo puso boca arriba. Dejando a vista, ahora con la luz, todos sus moretones, magulladuras, cortadas…y cicatrices…Inuyasha miraba asombrado todo el cuerpo de Kagura, nunca había visto todas esa cicatrices en ella. Y tampoco había tenido en presencia a una mujer con tan poca ropa…

Después de haber llegado Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se dejo caer en un sofá, mientas que su padre se había puesto de pie y tomado su saco.

"Recuerdas…el trato…Sesshoumaru…" Inu-taisho lo miro de reojo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del departamento.

Sesshoumaru no pronuncio palabra alguna…solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Inuyasha…nos vamos…" comando el hombre mayor. Inuyasha, no podía hacer una discusión con su padre…en estos momentos el sabia que su padre estaba molesto con el, por haber golpeado a una mujer…una mujer herida…eso agravaba la situación. Así que solo tenia como opción seguir a su padre.

Sin palabra alguna los dos hombres salieron por la puerta principal, dejando la tarea de atender a Kagura…solo a Sesshoumaru. El se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica y comenzó a examinar sus heridas. A el no le sorprendía el grado de sus heridas…con cuidado, le aplico algo de jilocaina en las manos, después de que la jilocaina hiciera efecto, comenzó a extraer los cristales de sus manos.

No había ruido alguno…así era como a el le agradaba estar…sin ruido…solo el sonido del péndulo y nada mas.

La respiración de ambos era silenciosa. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se posaban sobre su objetivo. Y los ojos de Kagura aun permanecían cerrados. Uno por uno...los cristales fueron removidos, cada vez que uno era extraído por las ágiles manos de Sesshoumaru, un poco de sangre dejaba su rastro…

Una vez terminada las manos. Los ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre el rostro de Kagura, vio sus labios que ahora tomaron su color natural, sus labios rojos…pero algo hacia que esos labios, se opacaran, era esa herida que Hakudoshi le causo.

Pero a Sesshoumaru no le importo lo perfecto de sus labios, solo dirigió la vista hacia la herida, aplico algo de medicamento. Primera parte de la misión completada…atenderla…pero la tarea aun no terminaba.

La tomo entre sus brazos, y la recostó en el sofá donde Inuyasha se había dejado caer. Una vez recostada, el la miro por ultima vez. Y se dio la vuelta.

"No creo que haya un hombre capaz de maltratar a una mujer de esa manera…"hizo una pausa, al mismo tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo. "o talvez se la ocasiono al caer…de cualquier forma…no es mi problema.."

Y en su estudio…donde una vez hubo inspiración, magia, y pasión por el arte….ahora no había nada de eso, solo un caballete, infinidad de hermosas pinturas sin utilizar, y un fumador, aspirando el cigarro y mirando fijamente hacia el cuadro en blanco, no había inspiración, no había conseguido inspiración desde hacia varias semanas…

..era desesperante…

Miro las pinturas que se encontraban en la paleta. No le gustaban. Miro hacia el boceto sobre el lienzo. No le gustaba. Miro a su alrededor y estaba solo.

La noche paso lenta para la única persona despierta en el departamento. Fue entonces hasta que la hija de la noche se levanto sobre la fría ciudad. Esa misma ciudad que ahora se encontraba cubierta completamente con una capa gruesa de nieve. La temperatura había disminuido considerablemente, y al parecer casi toda la ciudad estaba resguardada en sus casas. Entre las pocas personas que no se encontraban dentro de la seguridad de su hogar... estaban Naraku y Hakudoshi…

"JURO…QUE CUANDO ENCUENTRE A LA PERRA DE KAGURA…LA MATARE A GOLPES…" entono la Hakudoshi…obviamente molesto por la situación… las cosas eran así…quedarse en casa y esperar a que encontraran el cadáver de Kagura…o buscarla en el frió que cubría la ciudad…ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaban…pero tenia que admitirlo…le gustaba ver la cara de Kagura…sufriendo…y también le gustaba ver esa misma cara, asqueada…y asustada, por las veces que ha el mismo la a intentado violar…o la vez que lo hizo…

its a flash back

Era media noche y Naraku había salido a unos negocios importantes… y el único habitante masculino de la casa estaba aburrido, así que decidió hacer algo que no muchos se atreverían.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, entro en la habitación de la Kagura, dio pasos inaudibles, hasta llegar al pie de su cama.

"Esta noche nos divertiremos tu y yo…bueno…al menos yo…" dijo en voz baja, mientras sacaba una soga y una mascada. Con un movimiento rápido, se subió encima de Kagura sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos

"¿Hakudoshi…que haces…?" la voz de Kagura sonaba temerosa…estaba asustada. Esta yacía en su cama ya dormida cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por su hermanastro. Que ahora se encontraba sujetándole las manos con un fuerte amarre de la soga, a la vez Kagura movía su torso y sus piernas, para intentar liberarse.

Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Kagura indicándole que guardara silencio, Hakudoshi miro los rojos ojos de Kagura, la cual aun seguía en el intento de liberase.

"Shhh…no te esfuerces..querida hermana, aunque grites nadie te ayudara…" dijo rozando sus labios en el cuello de Kagura, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos ahora libres, daba unas bruscas caricias al cuerpo de la misma. "…quiero verte sufrir…quiero… que supliques… quiero verte llorar…"

La mirada de Kagura se horrorizo al oír esas palabras, y también al sentir que su ropa de dormir estaba siendo desgarrada por un par de manos ansiosas. Con Hakudoshi sentado sobre la cadera de ella y con sus manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, no tendría escapatoria.

"Hakudoshi…no..no…lo hagas… suéltame…agh…" No pudo decir nada mas, esta vez Hakudoshi había atado una mascada roja alrededor de su boca, para evitar que hiciera mas escándalo. Habiéndose encargado del problema de la boca, este mismo se dedico a terminar de retirar la desgarrada ropa de su victima…la tenia donde la quería…pero…algo le faltaba a este ambiente…

El chico de los ojos lilas se detuvo en su tarea de acariciar el cuerpo de su "Hermana", se levanto por encima de ella y salio a de su cuarto.

Kagura esperando que solo haya sido una broma cruel de parte de el, se tranquilizo un poco y cerro lo ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que jalaba los brazos para tratar de romper la soga que la mantenía atada. "_Vamos…rompete…vamos…agh…ese mal nacido hijo de perra, me las pagara…juro que …_" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por Hakudoshi, esta vez este esbozaba una sonrisa enferma, y lo único que brillaba eran sus ojos lilas, y un objeto que traía en la mano…

"Siento haberte hecho esperar…hermanita…" Sin quitar esa sonrisa de maniaco, se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

"oh…no….agh…no" de la boca de Kagura salieron mas palabras…pero debido a la mascada, no fueron entendibles para el chico que se encontraba al pie de la cama, se dirigió hacia el estereo de la habitación y le puso play al disco que momentos antes tenia en mano, si…era música que tanto le gustaba y seria el complemento perfecto…música endemoniada…con guitarras y requintos tocados por el mismísimo diablo…coros góticos acompañados con gritos de tortura….esa era la música ideal para la ocasión…

El corazón de Kagura bombeaba rápidamente, sus ojos bien abiertos estaban atentos a la figura de su hermanastro, vigilando cada movimiento. Tardo unos pocos momentos hasta que Hakudoshi dejara de prestarle atención a la música que tanto le gustaba…y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, su sonrisa maligna seguía ahí, subió lentamente a la cama, Kagura, lo veía horrorizada, y temerosa de lo que pasaría, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar e intentaba alejarlo dándole patadas, no funciono…

"Así…me gusta…me gusta sentir tu miedo y tu desesperación…vamos...pronto me mostraras mas de eso…"dijo Hakudoshi momentos antes de despojarse de su propia vestimenta, al mismo tiempo que lamía el cuello de Kagura hasta llegar a su oreja.

"no…no…" Kagura cerro lo ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que seguía intentado deshacerse de el, hasta que de nuevo sintió las manos de Hakudoshi en sus muslos, separando sus piernas y posicionándose entre ellas, Hakudoshi no perdió mas tiempo y se introdujo dentro de ella, ojos muy abiertos y la espalda arqueada fueron los resultados de tal movimiento…

Un agudo dolor.

Fue todo lo que Kagura sentía, un dolor agudo. Al instante en que la hombría de Hakudoshi la penetraba, atravesando su cuerpo, haciéndola impura, ella grito, grito como nunca antes lo había echo en su vida…pero sus gritos fueron inaudibles debido a la música. Hubo una pausa donde ambos parecían inmóviles.

El dolor seguía ahí, no se había ido, y Kagura había comenzado a sangrar. Era un dolor insoportable, sentía como si fuera a ser partida a la mitad, no tubo mas remido que aguantase las lagrimas de dolor y humillación que estaban por salir, no le daría el gusto a su hermanastro de verla sufrir mas de lo que aparentaba.

La voz de su agresor la saco de sus pensamientos. "Quiero oírte gritar de nuevo…" ahora sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagura, esta solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Esas supuestas caricias se detuvieron cuando las manos de Hakudoshi se encontraban en puntos específicos, una sobre un pecho de Kagura y la otra sobre la cadera de la misma…

"si no quieres…gritar…entonces yo te are gritar…" su sonrisa maligna se alargo aun mas, la mano que permanecían en el pecho de Kagura, se le unió a la segunda, ahora con las dos manos en la cadera, la levanto para comenzar a hacer un movimiento de vaivén. Al alzar la cadera de Kagura provoco que Hakudoshi entrara hasta lo mas hondo de la intimidad de Kagura.

Sangre y sudor…

Kagura se mordió los labios haciendo sangran, así podría evitar escapar algún sonido de inconformidad…aun después de que Hakudoshi comenzó a moverse mas brusco provocando que Kagura sangrara de nuevo.

"_Duele…duele…ya…basta…_" Kagura se negaba a tragarse su orgullo y decidió guardarse esos pensamientos para ella, guardaría ese dolor…

La respiración de ambos se acelero un poco mas, el cuerpo de agresor y victima estaban manchados de sangre y empapados en sudor. Pero…algo cambio…el dolor casi había desaparecido, provocando que Kagura dejara de importarle el choque que había entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo de su hermanastro. Ahora lo único que sentía era un hormigueo en el conducto que en esos momentos estaba conteniendo la hombría de su hermanastro_…"¿Eso…eso… es normal?…supongo…que si…_"

Hakudoshi traslado una de sus manos hacia el par de nervios que ocultaba el cuerpo de Kagura entre sus piernas, solo basto un par de tocamientos para encontrar el punto preciso, que llevaría a cualquier mujer hacia las nubes.

La respiración de la pelinegra se agito mas aun cuando sintió que esa sensación provocada por los tocamiento de Hakudoshi, eran placenteros, el nervio principal lanzaba escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal de Kagura haciendo que se doblara. No podía creerlo, la escoria miserable de Hakudoshi, la estaba hacendó pasar bien…increíblemente…bien…

Kagura se mordió los labios y viro la cabeza hacia un lado para que su hermanastro no percibiera que estaba comenzando a sentirse bien, por su parte Hakudoshi seguía con los tocamientos hacia el nervio principal, al mismo tiempo que la embestía duramente.

Fue entonces hasta que la vista de Kagura se volvió blanca y su corazón latió con mas fuerza haciendo que el aire faltara en todo su cuerpo. Involuntariamente sufrió los estragos de un orgasmo, un orgasmo dolorosos y placentero a la vez.

Hakudoshi no tardo en acompañarla, pero antes de que vertiera sus fluidos dentro del cuerpo de Kagura, saco su miembro de ella y sus fluidos fueron esparcidos, por el vientre y pechos de Kagura... después de haber echo eso, kagura regreso de su viaje, y miro de nuevo a su hermanastro, que se encontraba colapsado encima de ella, con la cara entre los pechos de Kagura, solo unos instantes, fue lo que duro hasta que Hakudoshi, de la nada comenzara a lamer un pecho de Kagura, y a masajear el otro con la otra…

La música seguía, haciendo de este encuentro, un desquiciado y enfermo. De la nada Hakudoshi desato a Kagura , esta un en los efectos del ultimo encuentro, no reacciono muy bien, solo se quedo ahí inmóvil, mientras que Hakudoshi solo se alejaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de el…

end of a flash back

Una sonrisa cínica tubo lugar en el rostro de Hakudoshi. Al recordar la primera vez que hizo sufrir a kagura de esa manera. No podía negarlo Hakudoshi tenia una obsesión enfermiza con su hermanastra, la deseaba, y no solo eso…quería hacerla sufrir. Es por eso que deseba encontrarla.

Por otro lado Naraku ya había peinado el área en busca de Kagura, sin embargo lo único sospechoso que hallo fue unas casi imperceptibles gotas de sangre en una de las bancas de aquel parque.

"Kagura..." el hombre de cabello ondulado rió quedamente. Al mismo tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios. "…te haré pagar…por esto…"

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron lentamente y miraron hacia un techo desconocido por segunda vez, se quedo ahí…sin hacer nada, solo seguía acostada sobre el sillón y mirando aquel techo. Unas pisadas capturaron su atención, al ver la dirección del origen de esas pisadas, sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos familiares pero desconocidos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que les parece, Hey es la primera vez que escribo lemon así es que salio algo raro, perdóneme. Okok espero que les haya gustado este capitulo raro y retorcido…

okook

oigan que opina acerca de los triángulos amorosos, jojojo

a quien puedo meter entre la relación kagu-seshou opiniones señores quiero opiniones, recuerden que yo vivo por y para ustedes. de acuerdo…jajaja

gracias por leer.

Oeee

Deje reviews….jajaja por que sino no tengo inspiración para leer. Y quiero saber si realmente la gente la esta leyéndolo. sino…pues…ya veremos…

por lo mientras dejen sus reviews..OK para ver que les gusta y que no y para sugerencia quejas o cosas por el estilo, Hey también pongan lo que quieran que pues, chanse y tomo sus opiniones ajajaja OK no vemos.

Areku-Wolf


End file.
